HETALIA
by hetaliamongul123
Summary: The messed up, historically inaccurate tale of Wang Yao and his minions.


.

.

.

**ALYSON YANG PRODUCTIONS™  
><strong>_Proudly Presents:_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

|**Loading Game... 99%**|

.

.

**H.E.T.A.L.I.A.**

.

* * *

><p>|[<strong><em>Start<em>_ Game_**]|

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**CHARACTER STATS:**_

**Name: **Yao Wang  
><strong>Class: <strong>[?]  
><strong>Title: <strong>[?]  
><strong>Level:<strong> LV.1 (EXP. 0%)  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Asia Prefecture [East Hetalia]  
><strong>HP:<strong> 25/25  
><strong>MP:<strong> 50/50  
><strong>STR:<strong> 14 (0.7)  
><strong>VIT:<strong> 5 (10)  
><strong>DEX:<strong> 9 (0.45)  
><strong>INT:<strong> 18 (12.6)  
><strong>WIS:<strong> 9 (2.7)  
><strong>LUK:<strong> 0  
><strong>Status:<strong> ? (+50% INT, +20% WIS), ? (+10 VIT per Level), Citizen of Asia Prefecture (+10% WIS, +20% INT, +5% DEX, +15% to [Martial Arts] Skill)  
><strong>Points: <strong>5  
><strong>Yen (￥):<strong> 100  
><strong>Reputation:<strong> Neutral

_**Skills:**_

**Citizen of Asia Prefecture - Passive - Max - The blessings granted to a citizen of the Asia Prefecture at birth. Allows insightful state of mind. Immunity to all low-level physical effects.**

**Elemental Magic - Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 40/Min - B****asic control over water, fire, wind and earth ingrained in all human knowledge. With mastery, can be used to control a greater variety of elements,**

**Martial Arts - Passive/Active - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - MP: 25/Min - Used by all citizens in the Asia Prefecture. Passively increases Strength, [Stealth] and [Speed] by 5%. When active, increases Strength by 50%. **

.

**Press YES/NO to confirm:**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

(_Hungary Street, Europe Prefecture_)  
><strong>[Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry]<strong>

.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Ah, finally, a customer! I haven't seen one in so long... do come in. Standing in the rain all that while must be awfully cold.

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Thank you very much, ma'am. These are some very beautiful weapons, _er_. Wonderful craftsmanship. Do you know the blacksmith?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Well, aren't you a gallant gentleman, handsome. I made them myself, actually. You like them? I'm rather flattered. Tell you what- I've decided I rather like you, so I'll give you some free advice and a half-off discount for any weapon of your choice if you can deliver something for me to an old friend of mine.

**System Alert: A quest has been created:**

**[Quest #1- Delivery Time:]**

**Objectives:  
><strong>**- Deliver a package to one of NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)'s old friends.  
><strong>**Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Free Advice from NPC #1 (Elizaveta Hedervary). Half-off discount for any choice of weapon in Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).  
><strong>**Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(_East Germany Avenue, Europe Prefecture_)  
><strong>[Shop #2- Awesome Pet Store]<strong>

.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **Welcome, stranger! Are you here to buy an awesome pet from the even more awesome me? I have all sorts of awesome pets ranging from the awesome-

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I'm sorry- actually, no, _er_. Miss Elizaveta sent me to deliver a package to you. She also wrote a letter.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt):** I see. Hmm... This won't do. It says you're looking for an awesome weapon, aren't you? Before you go back to the awesome Elizaveta, I need you to pass a message to someone, and I'll give you one of my especially awesome Katzbalger and an awesome pet in return.

**System Alert: [Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been updated:**

**[Quest #1- Delivery Time:]**

**Objectives:  
><strong>**- Deliver a package to one of NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)'s old friends.  
><strong>**Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Free Advice from NPC #1 (Elizaveta Hedervary). Half-off discount for any choice of weapon in Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).  
><strong>**Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

**- Deliver a message for NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt).  
>Completion Reward: 50 EXP. Katzbalger Sword. Free Pet. Increase in Reputation with NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt).<br>Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #2- (**Gilbert Beilschmidt).****

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(_Austria Boulevard, Europe Prefecture_)  
><strong>[Edelstein Residence]<strong>

.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** Who's there? Remember, I'm armed!

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I am, _er_. Gilbert sent me to give you a message.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein): **_Gilbert_? What?

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Yes. Gilbert as in Gilbert Beilschmidt, _er_. He told me he wanted to send you something.

**NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** _Che_. That bastard- sending somebody to do his dirty work instead of doing it himself- anyways, what are you doing making that face on my doorstep? You'll contaminate my house at this rate.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Ah...

****NPC #3- (Roderich Edelstein):** **Whatever. Here, take this for sending the message. Looks like you'll need it. And make sure you don't get involved with the Beilschmidt brothers anymore- we don't need anymore pawns falling into those bastard's manipulations. Now, you should leave, quickly. It's dangerous in these parts during nightfall.

**System Alert: You've obtained Skill Book [Observe]. Would you like to learn this skill?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**System Alert: You've obtained skill 'Observe'. **

**Observe - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(_East Germany Avenue, Europe Prefecture_)  
><strong>[Shop #2- Awesome Pet Store]<strong>

.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **You're back!

**System Alert: An objective for ****[Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been completed.**

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** [_Used '__Observe' on NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt)_]

**Name: **Gilbert Beilschmidt  
><strong>Class:<strong> NPC [?]  
><strong>Title:<strong> [?]  
><strong>Level: <strong>LV. [?]**  
>Affiliation: <strong>Europe Prefecture [Middle Hetalia]**  
>HP: <strong>MAX- 10000**  
>MP:<strong> MAX- 15000  
><strong>STR: <strong>[?]  
><strong>VIT: <strong>[?]  
><strong>DEX: <strong>[?]**  
>INT:<strong> [?]**  
>WIS: <strong>[?]**  
>LUK: <strong>[?]**  
><strong>

**System Alert: [Observe]'s level has risen by one!**

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt):** Ah, what did Roderich say?

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** He just took the message, _er_. Nothing else.

**NPC #2- (Gilbert Beilschmidt): **I see. Here, just as promised, is the awesome Katzbalger Sword and an awesome kitty. He's called Shinatty-_chan_, and he's a pretty reliable companion. Now, you better return to the awesome Elizaveta before it gets dark!

**System Alert: You've obtained a Katzbalger Sword.**

**Katzbalger Sword - A Renaissance Arming Sword notable for its sturdy build and distinct figure-eight guard. Stats: +15% STR, +25% DEX , -5% [Speed]. DUR 71/75.**

**You've obtained a Companion. **

**Name:** Shinatty-_chan  
><em>**Class:** Companion [Cat]  
><strong>Title:<strong> [?]  
><strong>Level:<strong> LV.1 (EXP. 0.00%)  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Player-(Yao Wang)  
><strong>HP:<strong> 20/20  
><strong>MP:<strong> 10/10  
><strong>STR:<strong> 7  
><strong>VIT: <strong>4 (1)  
><strong>DEX: <strong>3**  
>INT:<strong> 8 (2)**  
>WIS: <strong>6 (1.5)**  
>LUK: <strong>2 (0.5)  
><strong>Status:<strong> Cat (+25% INT, +25% LUK, +25% VIT, +25% WIS)  
><strong>Points:<strong> 5

**Skills:**

**Cat - Passive - MAX - All cats are blessed by the Cat King at birth. Allows observant state of mind. Immunity to all psychological status effects.**

**Scratch - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 5 MP - Ouch! Watch out for those painful-looking claws!**

**Lick - Active - LV.1 - EXP 0.00% - 10 MP - Cat saliva has healing powers. Restores 5 HP.**

.

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(_Hungary Street, Europe Prefecture_)  
><strong>[Shop #1- Hedervary Weaponry]<strong>

.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** You're finally back! I was getting worried- these parts are really dangerous at nightfall. Oh, and you have a cute little kitty with you now, too! How cute~ Gilbert has good taste, doesn't he?

**System Alert: **An objective for ****[Quest #1- Delivery Time] has been completed.****

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**: **What's so dangerous out there, _er_?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Oh, just a lot of gangs. Personally, I probably could take them on, but they like to target people who've just started on their journeys, like you. I don't advise you trying.

**You:** [_Used 'Observe' on NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary)_]

**Name:** Elizaveta Hedervary  
><strong>Class:<strong> NPC [?]  
><strong>Title:<strong> [?]  
><strong>Level:<strong> LV. [?]  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Europe Prefecture [Middle Hetalia]  
><strong>HP:<strong> 9521/10000  
><strong>MP:<strong> 13429/15000  
><strong>STR: <strong>[?]  
><strong>VIT: <strong>[?]  
><strong>DEX: <strong>[?]**  
>INT:<strong> [?]**  
>WIS: <strong>[?]**  
>LUK: <strong>[?]

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Anyway, since you helped me out on a favor, I've got to repay you. You look like you're from Eastern Hetalia- your muscles indicate that you have proficiency in [Martial Arts]. So I'd say maybe a staff- but I think that a sword suits you better. Maybe _shuangdao_ style- but you should know _taichijian_ too- you know what? Here, I'll show you a couple of weapons, and you can choose what you like the most.

**Traditional Jian - A steel double-edged straight sword frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +20% STR, +10% DEX, +5% [Speed]. DUR 75/75.  
><strong>

**Traditional Qiang - A steel leaf-shaped blade with a horsehair tassel frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +10% STR, +25 % DEX, +10% [Speed]. DUR 50/50.**

**Traditional Gun - A wax-wood staff with a sharpened tip frequently used by residents of the Asia Prefecture. Stats: +5% STR, 30% DEX, +20% [Speed]. DUR 50/50.**

**Yanyuedao**** - A traditional p****ole weapon with a steel blade used for sweeping attacks that deal devastating results on an enemy. Stats: +60% STR, -10% DEX, -10% [Speed]. DUR 125/125.**

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** How much do they cost, _er_?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** They're 50￥ each, but I'm going to give them to you half-off as part of our deal so it'll be 25￥ in total.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** Can I buy all of them?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** I wouldn't advise it. 100￥ is pretty hard to earn, so unless you have extra money I would stick to buying one or two.

**You** [Player-(Yao Wang)]**:** I see. But I would like to buy all four anyways, _er_. It is 100￥, right?

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Goodness, what obstinacy- well, suit yourself.

**System Alert: You've obtained [Traditional Jian].**

**You've obtained [Traditional Qiang].**

**You've obtained [Traditional Gun].**

**You've obtained [Yanyuedao].**

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You have leveled up.**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** [_Inventory_]

_**Inventory:**_

**- Katzbalger Sword.**

**- Traditional Jian.**

**- Traditional Qiang.**

**- Traditional Gun.**

**- Yanyuedao.**

**System Alert: You have equipped [Katzbalger Sword]. +15% STR, +25% DEX, -5% [Speed].**

**You [Player-(Yao Wang)]:** Thank you very much, ma'am, _er_. I'll be taking my leave, then.

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Don't go out yet. I'll feel extremely guilty leaving you to fend for yourself. Hey, I'll let you stay the night if you do a few errands for me. I'll pay you, even.

**System Alert: A Quest has been created:**

**[Quest #2- Elizaveta's Errands:]**

**Objectives:**

**- Help NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary) complete some errands.  
>Completion Reward: 50 EXP. 25￥. A place to sleep safely. Increase in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).<br>Completion Failure: 25 EXP. Decrease in Reputation with NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary).**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Thanks. Here, you can start with washing the dishes. I've just had some people over for lunch, and the dishes seem to be piling higher and higher!

**System Alert: Through continuous dish washing, a special skill 'Dish Washing' has been created. **

**Dish Washing - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to wash dishes. With more mastery, you can clean any dirty spots. 5% increase in dish washing speed with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Oh, you're finished already? That was rather quick. Here, could you polish the silverware now?

**System Alert: Through continuous polishing silverware, a special skill 'Polishing Silverware' has been created.**

**Polishing Silverware - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to polish silverware. With more mastery, you can polish any stubborn areas. 5% increase in polishing silverware with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary):** Wow, you're really good at this. Give this house a good sweeping and we'll call it a day.

**System Alert: Through continuous sweeping, a special skill 'Sweeping' has been created.**

**Sweeping - Passive - LV.1 - EXP. 0.00% - A technique to clean. With more mastery, you can dust even the smallest of cracks. 5% increase in sweeping speed with every level.**

**NPC #1- (Elizaveta Hedervary): **Thank you so much, handsome! You'll make a fine husband one day. Take the guest bedroom upstairs to the left, alright?

**System Alert: An objective for [Quest #2: Elizaveta's Errands] has been completed.**

**You've obtained 25￥.**

**Your reputation has increased by 5%.**

**Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

**Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
